magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Thank You
Thank You (ありがとう Arigatō) is the ninth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Garnett then says what the color of his boots should be which he recommends black. He active also an combo technique named "4-Combo", which Anise was surprised that it is the same technique as Luu. Garnett then activate his magic from the 4 Chain Leg Summon, the magic Penalty Scythe from the Execution Boot of Death. But before he could use the magic, Luu interrupts with her own, "7-Combo Sylph", sending Garrett flying through the woods. But Garnett took almost no damage and instead worried about his torn cloak. While Zodia was more concerned about not meeting with other mages around. Luu, after seeing them asks who these guys are, and Anise calls them Zodia, the "Emperor of the Crimson Sky" and Garnett, the "Black Executioner" both who are of royalty from the kingdom of Skull Eye and also the heroes and a archmages. Which Anise where been explaining more about them at the end she where saying that he's the complete opposite of Shion. Later Zodia then comes closers that killing the echidna is his mission an "promise" he has made. Anise then looked shocked and where been looking back at the gigantic barrier which she thinks about Shion and Emma. Luu then says that she don't understand everything what they have say so far saying that Shion and Emma are trying their best right now and Zodia must surpass him before he enters Shion and Emma. Zodia gets pissed saying that that's the reason why he doesn't like Shion. Garnett then attacks Luu saying that she has the chance to fight with her magic which makes him so thrilled right now, furthermore he says that the ritual Chain Summon Magic cannot be completed with a halve-baked resolve which saying that Luu should get a meddle for that saying that she's awesome. The scene changes to Luu's past where she lived in the village of Euroza. Luu, whose's mother, once had bathed in the "Devil's Mercy", is regarded as a cursed child. While the mother had abandoned Luu and left the village. One day, she saw a child performing magic and how everyone praised her. Wanting to be praised, Luu searched through the library books and found one which even se could do. From that day on, she continued to hit a rock million times and obtained the Palm Exchange Magic. However, the villagers are now regarding Luu as even more of a cursed child and avoids her. Some time later, the villages crop start to mutate, and the villagers gather around the elder's house discussing to do "that". Elder order to perform the ritual of human sacrifice, by throwing a human child off a cliff. So the villagers gather around the cliff and tells Luu to jump off from the cliff, where Luu mistook it as being flirty(where ike-ike means flirty while ikenie is live sacrifice). The villagers tell Luu that everyone will be grateful for her saying thank you and Luu jumps off. Back to present, Anise and Garnett is speechless while Zodia reveals such ritual has no meaning but a superstition to merely trick people out of their insercurity. He continues by saying that is not being flirty, but a live sacrifice and that the villagers have abandoned her in order to save themselves. Both Anise and Garnett tries to stop Zodia but he ignores them and says that's how the world works. Where one person's smile is made from another tears. Just like the villagers who play the role of smiling, Luu plays the other role. Zodia tries to manipulate Luu by saying that therefore Shion must be like the villagers as well. After finishing his speech, he leaves Luu behind and proceeds to the spring, but is interrupted by Luu who is shaken by Zodia's words. Zodia replies that he doesn't intend to get in their way, but rather he will kill both of them, and uses Dark Rocket Shoot which creates a multiple bat like energy which smashes into the ground like a meteor. Garnett tries to calm Zodia down since Luu is just a kid and continues saying that whenever it comes to Shion, he loses his temper. However, Luu who was seriously beaten, continues to halt Zoidia's movements that she likes those two. Enraged, Zodia is about to finish off Luu, but is smashed in the face by Shion, sending Zodia flying. Shion and Emma, after successfully completing the ritual came out only to discover this ruckus annoying Shion. Emma who was still wobbly after the ritual was worried about Luu's wounds, but Luu was more happy about the two completing the ritual. Shion thanks Luu for protecting them and embraces Luu. When she heard this she recalls the time the villagers said it but this time, she doesn't feel sad or lonely, thus she begins to cry. As Zodia gets up, Shion prepares for a battle. Navigation